


Boyfrenemies

by DontGetTooCloseItsDarkInside



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians-Rick Riordon
Genre: Enemies to Lovers, Implied Anal Sex, Jealous Nico, Jealousy, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-29
Updated: 2014-06-29
Packaged: 2018-02-06 18:14:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1867602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DontGetTooCloseItsDarkInside/pseuds/DontGetTooCloseItsDarkInside
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ash was a son of Demeter, Nico was a son of Hades, its natural for them to be enemies. But Ash and Nico are like Persephone and Hades, Life and Death, Rivals, Opposites, a big no no, but they like each other anyways.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Boyfrenemies

**Author's Note:**

> so this has basically just been sitting in my laptop for over two months and I decided to just post it already because I reviewed it and decided I liked it the way it was so yeah, another Nico x OC fic, Idk why but I really like them. I still wanna write a really long OC one where Reyna and Nico go on a quest with Leo to find Calypso and they run into these demigods with complicated back stories, yeah as you can see its not really thought out yet, but I want it to actually happen one day.

Nico hated Ash Romanian with a burning passion. Or else that was what he pretended. And the feeling was mutual for Ash, or so he pretended. That's what they were, just a bunch of bull shitters. Except nobody at camp, not even Percy, bought it.

Ash was head councilor of the Demeter cabin, Nico was the head councilor of Hades cabin. Their parents were arch enemies, it was practical and expected that they hate each other. They constantly bickered. Over every little thing, capture the flag, the war, Ash' siblings, the seven, sword training times, climbing wall holsters, it was nonstop idiotic babbling that at first amazed the other campers. No one hated each other that much, not even Percy and Octavian.

Until they, the campers, started taking notice the flush on Nico's cheeks when they were fighting, faces not six inches apart, notice the way Ash's lean fingers hesitated on Nico's shirt when he gripped it, the way they touched way too much for enemies who apparently hated each other that much. Grabbing each other's shoulders, their arms, their elbows, bumping into each other when they past, knocking shoulders, knocking heads together, running into each other at awkward moments. So yeah it didn't take the camp long to figure it out. Even Chiron took an interest in them, somehow not being there when they were fighting to tear them apart when he had been there a few moments before.

They were pretty sure bets and money had been exchanged between a few of the campers hands. It certainly had threw the seven. Everyone was interested in when the two would finally get together, so much so that Reyna and Frank Iris messaged at least one a week to ask for progress and Hazel visited at least twice a month, saying she 'just missed her little brother.'

Everyone else knew it was because she wanted to be there when they got together.

Some campers, but barely any really, thought it was just sexual tension. Everyone else knew that their feelings ran much deeper than that. They didn't have any proof, not really, but they could see it in the way Ash often looked disappointed when Nico left a fight to quickly, or in the way that Nico often stared at Ash when they were within thirty feet of each other. Or more obviously, the way Nico had almost had a seizure when Ash had taken his shirt off one day at the beach.

But it really wasn't definite until one day; a new Aphrodite girl crossed the line. She was new, as said, just been there for a week or two, so she didn't know the ropes of camp, and she especially didn't know how Nico and Ash felt about each other.

She was seventeen, beautiful, platinum blonde curly hair, tan, and five foot ten. She had caught the attention of several guys and girls alike at camp, but she had apparently set her eyes on one Ash Romanian.

Ash was a pretty handsome guy. He had a good tan from being out in the sun all the time, he was tall, thin and had brown hair like the deep dirt, rich, pretty and dark. He had grass green eyes, fresh, clean springtime grass and his smile was as white as Persephone's white roses. He smelled like orchard trees, like apples and leafs, and he was kind to everyone. Except Nico di Angelo that is.

Her name was Bethany, and maybe, just maybe, the Beth part of the name was what had sent Nico off, that's what Jason thought at least. Two girls with Beth in their names who had stolen away the guy he liked. If it had been any other girl harmlessly flirting, it wouldn't have matter.

But the girl was just too much like Annabeth for him to be able to control himself.

It had happened kind of unexpectedly.

It had just been a normal day, people were training, campers were lounging, the Stolls were pranking. Ash was helping one of his younger siblings channel her powers in one of the empty gardens in the center of the cabins U.

Bethany had come out of the Aphrodite cabin, all done up and pretty. Nico had been sitting on his cabin porch, pretending to read a book when he was really just stalking his crush. When did the son of Hades ever come out this early? He thought he was being subtle and desecrate, but it was a fucking lie.

Nico saw her coming before Ash did, she approached the son of Demeter from behind, and by the time she was shyly tapping on his shoulder, Nico's book was on the porch floor and Nico was giving her a death glare that would have made her blood run cold even though it was over ninety degrees out if she had seen it.

Ash turned in surprise and the two of them began talking, his little sister, Willow, wondered away from them with a huff and went back into her cabin. But not before glancing over to the Hades cabin and saw Nico's pissed off state. Feeling the urge that drama was coming she ran into her cabin and cried.

"ASH IS FLIRTING AND NICO'S MADDDDDDD." The little girl thrilled. Like a title wave, the campers of the Demeter cabin hopped up from their beds and chairs respectively and rushed out of the cabin, she almost got ran over by Miranda for not moving fast enough to the side.

The members of the Demeter cabin gathered on the porch to see Nico fuming on his own porch, glaring like Bethany had killed his mother or something. Katie hopped over the porch railing and said, "I'm gonna go spread the word!"

"Don't forget to call Chiron over!" Miranda said, leaning forward in anticipation when Bethany rested a hand on Ash's shoulder for a brief moment. Nico started walking stiffly down the stairs to the cabin, Miranda clutched hands with one of her sisters in excitement.

Meanwhile, Katie was running to every cabin, slamming the door open and screaming "ITS HAPPENING!" before running out. She saw a few interesting things, like Travis and Conner dancing in Spiderman underwear and cow boy hats to Big Time Rush and Clarisse and Chris in a rather *cough* compromising position. Malcolm and Mitchell were making out heavily on the Athena cabin porch, and quickly tore apart when Annabeth and the rest of her siblings ran out of the cabin. Finally, she went to Poseidon cabin, which Jason and Percy where both in.

"ITS HAPPENING!" She yelped. Percy and Jason's reaction reminded her of a rabbits. They both looked up and froze, but then moved so quickly she flinched away from them. The three ran out of the cabin and down to the Demeter one, where Chiron and Mr.D were very none subtly. But Nico didn't seem to notice that there was a crowd gathering, he was looking at Ash with such intensity everyone was momentarily worried that he would burst into flames.

Nico's gaze was as dark as Tartarus as he finally reached the pair. "Hello." He said, interrupting them. Bethany froze for a moment, and unlike the others, she noticed the crowd that had gathered. She moved away from the two boys slightly, obviously picking up on the jealously cursing threw Nico's veins.

"What's going on here?" Nico asked, voice cold.

For once in his life, Ash didn't have a smart comment; actually, he was looking at Nico nervously. "Nothing," he muttered, eyeing Nico with anxiety. "Beth and I were just talking."

"Oh, so she's Beth now is she?" Nico said, his voice seemingly bright, but it was laced with thick, bitter, sarcasm.

"Well, that's what she likes to be call-" Ash began.

"And how would you know that Romanian?" Nico asked darkly.

"Because she told me-"

"I'm not talking to you anymore." Nico interrupted, Ash fell silent, a frown on his face. Nico turned back to Beth who had retreated a few more steps.

"What were you talking about?" he asked, creepily calm.

"Um…"Beth began to say something, then shook her head, a frown on her pretty face. " Look never mind di Angelo, there's obviously some um stuff going on here that I wasn't aware of. I'll just uh…go." She meant to slip away but Nico stopped her.

"What stuff is happening exactly?" he growled angrily.

Beth raised a brow. "Well obviously the two of you have feelings for each other." Nico froze and Ash's face both darkened and brightened up. The son of Hades slowly turned to look at Ash, they stared at each other for a moment, and then Nico looked back at Bethany.

"You can scram now, Barbie." Nico said coldly. Bethany snorted, not the least bit intimidated and then went to her cabin to stand on the porch with her sisters and brothers

"That was rude, di Angelo." Ash said to break the silence that they had been standing in.

"Well I'm not very polite." Nico responded.

Ash's lip twitched. "Actually, you have the 40's manners. I guess the exception is jealously."

Nico scowled darkly. "I'm not jealous." He stared down at his shoes, but only because there was a light blush painting his face and he didn't want Ash to see it, but the son of Demeter saw it anyways. In all honestly, it was pretty friggin cute.

Ash snorted. "Please di Angelo, we've been skirting around each other since you came back with the statue."

"Yet you didn't say anything." Nico said, eyes narrowing.

"Correction. I've been skirting around you since you came back with the statue, you were still numb over Jackson's kelp face. About…October, I would say."

"September." Nico corrected smoothly. "You still could have said something."

Ash smiled snidely. "Yeah, you could have too."

Nico glared at him. "I wasn't sure if you-"he trailed off, not wanting to say the words.

"Yeah well we're not supposed to like each other, right? Thousands of years of rivalry after rivalry between our parents and our passed siblings." Ash said.

"Do you like wheat based cereal?" Nico asked suddenly.

"What?" Ash asked, confused.

"Just…Just answer."

"Nah more of a fruit loops guy."

Nico smiled. "Good. That's good."

"Well not that I'm not pleased that you're pleased but…what's with the wheat cereal?" Ash asked, cocking his head slightly to the right in confusion.

"Your mother is always nagging me about eating wheat based cereal." Nico said, grimacing at the mental image of Demeter advancing on him with a spoonful of milk and gritty brown grains.

"You're kidding." Ash said, letting out a good hearty laugh, it made Nico's heart stutter and then spring to life like a rocket.

"I'm not, she's forced fed me a few times. It was terrifying." Nico admitted, Nico twisted his face slightly and said in a high pitched, lofty voice. "'Come on now son of Hades, you need to eat more cereal. Cereal for every meal of the day. And you need to farm, farming is the most important thing in the word. You must grow your grain, pick your grain and then ear your grain in your milk, its character building.'"

Ash laughed, and then Nico laughed, and then they were laughing together and the whole camp was staring at them, waiting for what was coming. Then Hazel was arriving out of the shadows, slightly out of breath. She jumped onto the crammed Demeter porch and watched.

They stopped suddenly, staring at one another, and then Ash was cupping the back of Nico's neck and they were leaning in, the whole camp was holding their breath, it had been almost a year of this bullshit and now, it was fucking happening.

Their lips connected and Nico stood on his tip toes to reach, hands grasping the strong shoulders from all that planting with heavy tools. Ash's hands wandered Nico's sides, feeling up his rib cage and then holding him by the waist. Not removing his lips, Nico grasped Ash's right hand and then slid it down his hand down over his hip and then down so Ash's hand was cupping his butt, he squeezed his hand so Ash's tightened around his cheek roughly in reassurance and then re applied his arms around the son of Demeter's neck. The boys other hand stayed at his waist, not moving until Nico told him too. But with the other hand he happily gripped and squeezed the left side of his butt.

Hazel was crying. "That's so beautiful." She sobbed.

"What? Your brother getting his ass felt up?" Leo asked.

"Shut up, Leo." The whole camp said, including Chiron, Calypso, Mr. D, the cloven elders and a few naiads and nymphs.

At the sound of the echo, Nico and Ash pulled apart. Nico's cheeks were blazing bright red, Ash looked down at him and then glared at them.

"What are all you perverts staring at?"

The camp scattered then, heads collided, people fell off of porches, Will Solace was somehow hanging from the Ares cabin boar head. It was chaos. In a matter of seconds the cabin area was empty of all people except for a few people who were attending cabin duty's, whistling and going about their jobs far to cheerfully.

"di Angelo did you teach the whole camp how to shadow travel?"

"Shut up and kiss me you asshole." Nico growled.

Ash laughed and kissed Nico once again.

…..

"Oh gods wait, wait a minute."

Ash stopped at once and sat back on his hunches, he watched as Nico put a hand to his heart and panted slightly.

"Do you think we're moving too fast?"

Ash shrugged. "Does it matter?"

"Would it mean anything to you?" Nico found himself whispering.

Ash frowned and opened his mouth to speak but was cut off.

"I don't know about you, but I'm a virgin, so, would me giving you my virginity mean anything to you?" Nico said, his voice more of a command, wanting an answer, demanding one.

Ash reached forward and cupped Nico's pale cheek. "Of course it would, it would mean the world to me."

Nico looked up at him from under his eyelashes. "Really?" he whispered.

Ash smiled crookedly. "Well yeah, I mean I really care about you."

"Really?"

"Yes idiot." Ash chuckled with a roll of his eyes.

"I'm about to let you put your dick in me, don't insult me." Nico chided seriously.

Ash laughed again and kissed the corner of his mouth. "Alright, babe."

…..

"Wow." Nico whispered into his chest when they were finished. Ash was running his hands smoothly through the sweat soaked hair, panting loudly, a giant grin on his face.

"Yeah." He said in a dazed voice.

"Holy shit, that was kind of amazing." Nico whispered.

"Mm, yeah it was." Ash muttered into his hair before delivering a heavy kiss to his forehead.

"I mean like, damn."

"I'm really flattered right now; I don't think my ego could get bigger."

"Shut up, Romanian."

"Yes, dear."

…..

Later Ash and Nico were at the Hades table, eating away at their dinner. They were quickly joined by the rest of the seven, all grinning with waggling eyebrows. Nico flipped them off and nuzzled into Ash's neck, sniffing his comforting orchard scent. Ash tightened his arm around him, kissing his hair line before taking another bite of his chicken nuggets. God, why did all the boys he like have to be such children?

"So did you guys do it?"

"Piper!" Jason hissed.

"What? They nearly fucking flew over to Nico's cabin, and we all heard di Angelo scream, don't even pretend Jason. If you thought he was hurt you would have run over, you knew."

Jason muttered something being scarred for life and promptly sunk his teeth into his brisket.


End file.
